Liebe ist kein fur sie
by deovieras
Summary: XxFem!S, XS, and Fem!XxS, smut.


Katekyo hitman reborn belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

Squalo was… an unusual woman to say the least. Despite the small trace of curves underneath the Varia uniform and femininity in her face, she was hardly a woman. She wasn't anything close to quite and demure, her words rivaled sailors in the sheer vulgarity, unmatched in volume. She had no problem getting dirty and not showering to complete a mission, as gross as that thought was. No problem standing up to men twice her size and showing them who truly was stronger. If there was anything womanly about her, it was purely genetics.

Yet, that's probably why Xanxus kept her around. She was always herself. Loyal, honest, loud and obnoxious to the point of contemplating murder sometimes, but none the less, her.

There were also other benefits to having her around, and they mostly ended at situations like these.

Xanxus was silent as Squalo knelt down before him, her hands on his belt in seconds. With a clink it came undone the button and zipper following shortly after, loud in the quite room. Her long fingers easily moved everything out of the way that was nessicary. Lazily he watched, resting his cheek on his hand, as she pulled his manhood out to the cold air. He was already beginning to harden.

Her callused, rough hands rubbed at his member a bit before her mouth wrapped around the tip. A growl left his lips as the warm heat sent pleasure-filled electricity up his spin. Her tongue traced absent minded patterns as her lips moved down his cock, wrapping more and more in heat. Her teeth grazed his cock when she pulled back, another growl leaving his lips.

She continued, easing into a slow, intoxicating rhythm as she moved over his cock. Heat curled inside of Xanxus, his eyes never leaving her as she moved. His length was hard now, stiff against her tongue. Taking him as deep as she could, she swallowed the small bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip, her tongue flat against the bottom of him.

His hand fell to curl in her hair as he took over, a quiet groan leaving his lips. Tightly holding her head, he rocked into her mouth. She let him fuck her mouth roughly, despite the ache in her jaw. Her own hands fell to press against herself, a moan leaving her lips.

[x]

His teeth grazed the skin above his collarbone, raising angry red lines in their wake. Red spots and bite marks encased his lower neck like an odd collar, yet never once did he complain. His fake hand rested lazily beside his head, while the other gripped Xanxus's hair with a white-knuckle grip. Silver hair was splayed everywhere that could be covered, some dangling over the edges of Xanxus's bed.

His head rolled to the side, eyes slipping shut as a pleased moan left his lips. His hips grounded into his as he thrust roughly into him. He growled slightly as he bit down on Squalo's ear, giving a particularly hard thrust that jerked him up the bed just a little. He only moaned louder, arching up, the soft skin of his chest pressing against his.

He gave another hard thrust and her hand tightened in his hair. Seconds later, he came undone, the heat in her belly bursting into scorching white, pleasure filled heat. He lay limp in the bed, his breathing coming out hard, even as Xanxus continued to thrust until he came undone as well with a growl.

They remained like that for several more seconds before Xanxus pulled out, rolling over onto his bed. Squalo was quick to move his hair out of the way before sitting up, still breathing hard. By the time 5 minutes passed, Squalo was dressed and out of the room, Xanxus asleep. There was rarely any more then this, especially after sex. Their relationship was primal, not emotional, and both of them were happy with that.

[x]

Xanxus was an enigma of quiet danger. She wasn't as outright with it as she once was, but she was more deadly then she was back then. Muscles rested in long cords against her arms and legs, her guns always resting against her leather covered hips. Even without having to look at her eyes, anyone could tell she wasn't the leader of the Varia because she fucked her way to the top. Her eyes were dead red pools of hate that rarely ever changed; something Squalo could verify easily after having followed her blindlessly for so long.

Her legs rested easily on either side of his torso as she straddled his hips. Water trailed down her body in thin streams, over the curves she rarely flaunted unless she happened to have a business meeting and felt like torturing damn near every man she passed. Short skirts and high heels were a deadly combination on most women, on Xanxus, they may have well been a straight ticket to hell.

With a bored look in her eyes, she raked her nails over his chest like a cat sharpening her claws, red lines rising in their wake. Hissing quietly, the pain went straight to his groin, his eyes falling to watch her hands move over his chest. Leaning over him, he was distracted for a moment by the movement of her breast, before it registered that she was drawing onto his skin. He wasn't sure what it was, but it almost felt like her _name_.

Shifting on his lap, she just barely touched his hardening member, bringing a slight groan from his lips. Smirking at him, she leaned down, her tongue tracing his ears. "Worthless men." She whispered quietly, biting the lobe of his ear sharply. "Take care of yourself trash."

In the time of a breath, she was gone.


End file.
